Thy Kingdom Come
by Miss Ani Mae
Summary: The thing about Legends, is that, deep down... they're just about ordinary people like you and me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Goku kept his body crouched low to the ground as he shuffled his way over to the window. King Kai had told him that under no circumstances was he to interrupt this 'special meeting' between the Kai's.

Well. He wasn't going to 'interrupt'. He was just going to snoop.

With Bubbles sneaking just as carefully by his side, he levelled himself with the flowered windowpane and chanced a glance through the lavishly decorated glass. Everything appeared in wobbly, blue-hued vision. He frowned as he made out a few shapes at the other end of the hall and grunted inaudibly in frustration, he was too far away to hear anything that was being said.

"We need to get closer Bubbles" he whispered. His hairy companion nodded and preceded to shuffle away down the long marble wall until he stopped beneath another long window. He motioned silently for Goku to follow, which he did by crawling on his stomach out of sight, all the while wondering if Frieza had ever known just how smart some monkeys were, considering the ex-overlord had seen fit to constantly refer to him as some king of inferior primate. As Bubbles skilfully slid the window up just enough for them to be able to peek inside and hear the Kai's muffled discussions, Goku grinned and concluded that Frieza undoubtedly did not.

"-it's a preposterous idea!" came the shrill voice of the Kai he recognised as belonging to the East, "There is absolutely no way it can be done! Once dead, a person _stays that way_ for the rest of eternity unless the Eternal Dragon sees fit to grant them life once more. And even then there are limits! Otherwise, we'd be resurrecting warriors left right and centre!"

"She has a point" a gravely voice replied. Goku immediately identified its owner as Grand Kai. He scratched his head in thought… who was going to be resurrected? And why? His thoughts were broken when he heard the nasal tones of the Kai he'd been spending the past two decades with (not that Otherworld _had_ time, what with everyone being dead and not aging…).

"I understand that East Kai. But these are very special circumstances. Jonah is a threat unlike any other, and we need to send the best warriors we have to the lower realms to help. Do you even _remember_ the state the universe was left in one thousand years ago thanks to his armies? How long it took to rebuild almost two thirds of the universe?"

"Yes… but… when Jonah awakens he won't have his armies any more. He'll be one lone man. Surely you're overreacting-"

"_Who's Jonah…?" _Goku hissed to Bubbles, who shrugged lightly and placed a hand over Goku's mouth to silence him.

South Kai was speaking now, arguing animatedly with East Kai as he seemed to take King Kai's side. Goku risked another glance through the gap and could easily see the pair, who were currently shrieking madly and pulling on each others antennae. West Kai seemed to be speaking to the Grand Kai, while King Kai was merely watching the group silently. His face pulled into an uncharacteristic expression of seriousness and thought.

"Silence!" bellowed Grand Kai. Goku ducked his head once more below the pane and continued to listen, his eyes glancing around too make sure no one was approaching. Being caught snooping on the Kai's themselves would surely result in some kind of punishment.

"Of everyone in this room, only _I_ witnessed the rise and fall of Jonah, destroyer of all. You Kai's were only instated into your positions seven hundred years ago! And Jonah has had one _thousand _years to hone his skills. Do not forget that!"

Goku could hear muffled arguments come from the pair who had just been scuffling like a pair of school children. Grand Kai continued on regardless.

"And North Kai here, is the only one seemingly capable of showing an unbiased analysis of the situation, which I'm afraid to say, is dire despite Jonah's separation from his armies. He alone brought about the end of countless civilisations, _without_ an army at his side. So if you really think you can handle it yourself East Kai, then be my guest. There are plenty of others who I'm sure would fill in your position as Guardian of the East once he pummels you into little more then a stain on existence"

The four Kai's were now completely silenced, save East Kai's quiet sniffling. Goku heard the sound of footsteps as Grand Kai descended from his throne and down the marble steps. His voice sounded slightly louder when he spoke once again.

"Our biggest problem is that no mortal remembers the time of his reign in any other form then myth or legend. The Seven Sleepers even less so. In some sections of the universe, they're regarded as Gods. In others, a fairytale. But most worryingly, no one on the lower realms knows how to access the dimension our warriors were sealed in one thousand years ago, and therefore, they cannot be woken"

A gasp reverberated around the hall, "Surely… surely you're not saying… that it is _hopeless_?" East Kai said in barely more then a whisper, "I know we're not supposed to contact mortals on the lower planes… but this is an extreme situation"

Nothing but heavy silence reached Goku's ears for a few minutes, and he could almost picture the oldest Kai running a hand through his long grey beard.

"Not hopeless East Kai. Bleak yes, but never hopeless. Not when there are those in the universe who show as much promise as they likes of Pikkon… or say… Goku"

Goku jumped at the mentioning of his name, hitting his head on the panel painfully. Bubbles wrapped his tail around the mans mouth to muffle the sound of his hissed curses.

"Then you agree with my idea?" North Kai said optimistically.

"…perhaps. There is still a lot of risk in this… mission. And I don't think Goku alone would be able to do what is necessary. I'm thinking… I pull a few strings and see what I can do" he finished mysteriously.

"Are you seriously suggesting a _multiple _resurrection!?" West Kai piped up, sounding sceptical, "To return more then one soul to its original body is difficult enough. But _more then one_! Impossible! It would throw the entire universe into chaos!"

"I remember Chaos" Grand Kai said, sounding bored, "It wasn't that bad. Now, if you are all done being insubordinate and argumentative… I have a few omnipotent beings I need to bribe and blackmail"

Goku practically fell over his own feet in his effort to shuffle out of sight as the four Kai's exited the manor. He watched from behind a large palm tree as East Kai stormed off, closely followed by West Kai. South and North Kai were the only two who seemed to be having a reasonable conversation, one which Goku couldn't overhear this time. South Kai eventually left, looking grave and solemn. And North Kai turned and looked directly at Goku's hiding spot.

"You can come out now" he said bluntly, sounding less then happy, but not too angry.

Goku stepped out from behind the tall trunk and grinned sheepishly, "I err… it was Bubble's idea!"

The monkey squawked loudly and hit Goku on the thigh before crossing his arms angrily and storming off. King Kai sighed heavily and motioned for Goku to come closer.

"We have a lot to discuss" he said grimly, "The fate of the entire universe may rest upon our very shoulders Goku. And I'm much to short to bear such a burden!"

Goku wandered over, looking guilty. But his expression soon slipped into one of concern when King Kai didn't even laugh at his poorer then normal attempt at comedy.

Thing's were definitely more serious then he'd thought.

_One Hour Later…_

"Wow! Really!" he chirped excitedly, "Back to Earth huh? I mean, I know the others will be upset about it. And it's been great being able to catch up with them all… even though Chi Chi's only been here a few years… but I'll be back eventually won't I! I mean, I never could stay alive for too long without dying-"

"Goku, this is not a time for celebration! This isn't the same as being wished back by the dragon. A resurrection like this has repercussions. If we can even manage such a thing…"

"Repercussions? Like what?"

"That's just what I was worrying about to be honest. Not even the Grand Kai himself knows for sure… it might not even be possible" King Kai said sullenly, trailing off into deep thought.

They stopped in the middle of a field filled with long, sweeping grass which reached to Goku's knees. He reached down and picked a blade, running it between his fingers as he let King Kai think in silence. Bubbles had disappeared somewhere, Goku guessed he was going to have some apologising to do before the monkey forgave him. Perhaps he could find some bananas in one the fields… did bananas grow on trees or underground like potatoes and carrots? "Hey, King Kai" he said slowly.

"Yes Goku?"

"Do bananas grow underground?"

King Kai had to catch himself before he fell over in shock, "Here I am telling you about the potential annihilation of the universe… and you're thinking about your _stomach_!?" he yelled.

"No. Not _my_ stomach. I was going to give them to Bubbles…"

"Why?" King Kai asked shrewdly.

"Uh… no reason. Just a gift…"

Goku breathed a sigh of relief when King Kai dropped the subject and turned back to his musings. He almost gave away the fact that it was _his_ idea to eavesdrop earlier! Perhaps Krillen would know about the bananas though…

"Well, we've plenty of time before Grand Kai comes back with his answer, but you'd better get out of here Goku. And don't go spreading this news around, ok! If the others hear rumours of resurrections…"

"I got it," Goku waved, lifting off into the air, "See you later King Kai!"

The Kai of the North watched as his most promising student floated off towards the main training grounds of Otherworld. His shoulders slumped tiredly as he turned to make his way back to Grand Kai's mansion, only to fall face first into the ground when a small, fluffy brown creature got in his way.

"Bubbles!" he shouted, "Just what do you think you're up too?"

He was met with several grunts and shrieks as Bubbles jumped about wildly, obviously in a state about something or other. King Kai listened closely, his eyes darkening as the monkey finally finished flailing his arms madly.

"Is that so… that sneaky little she-witch! Come on Bubbles," he said firmly, grabbing the monkey by the tail and dragging him through the field, "If she thinks she can just go about telling _everyone _about the resurrections, she's got another thing coming!"

In his rage at East Kai's disobedience of their orders, he didn't notice Bubbles attempts to bite his hand while earnestly trying to pull his tail free. Eventually the monkey gave up, crossing his arms unhappily and frowning up at the sky as he allowed for himself to be pulled most ungraciously through the field.

"Oh if only I could speak" he thought to himself heatedly, "Animal protection would be all over this place!"

* * *

Gohan sat cross-legged in the middle of the training arena. He was using the indoor gym, treasuring the peaceful silence as everyone else preferred to train outside. His eyes were closed and he was concentrating on nothing in particular when a sound from outside broke his trance. He blinked rapidly as his senses came back to normal and the noises outside grew louder. Floating over to the window (which was really just one of many large holes in the stone wall that ran around the room, much like Earth's old castles) he peered outside and spotted Krillen standing not too far from him.

"Hey!" he called, jumping through the gap and jogging over to his friend, "What's going on?"

Before him was some sort of riot. The field across from the training arena was filled with many, seemingly incensed, ex-warriors.

"I'm not sure… but if thing's don't calm down, I'm out of here! I've only been here about twenty years, no way am I getting caught in a fight with warriors who've been training for centuries!"

"I'm gonna see if I find out what the fuss is all about" Gohan said, leaving the shorter man behind and taking off into the air to float into the middle of the riot.

"Calm down, Calm down!" called the voice of a woman who sounded at the end of her tether! "Only warriors from the _east _please, the rest of you, **bog off**!"

Gohan ignored the woman's distressed shouting and scanned the crowd for someone he recognised. Standing just off the edge of the crowd was a woman he'd met about five years ago, looking thoroughly pissed off. He pushed his way over to her.

"Hey Sineya. What's going on?" he said breathlessly.

The woman pulled her long mane of dark purple hair over her shoulder and tugged at it agitatedly, "They're resurrecting some of the warriors, and everyone wants to be chosen to go back. Well, almost everyone. They're acting like a bunch of fucking animals" she said darkly.

"You wouldn't want to go home?" Gohan asked, frowning slightly.

She laughed bitterly, "Home? No thanks. Besides, Otherworld's been getting more interesting lately" she said, her crystal blue eyes running over Gohan's face in way that made his stomach do a strange kind of back-flip. He swallowed hard and tried to think of something to say, but all that came out of his mouth was something that sounded like gargling.

She smiled slightly, her eyes filling with amusement. Gohan felt his cheeks begin to redden, which should have been impossible considering he was dead and technically had no blood.

"Would _you_ go back?" she asked casually.

Gohan almost said 'No' immediately, but his mouth twisted into an unsure frown as he really thought about the answer. The only thing that could take him back to Earth was a boy he'd left behind a long time ago. Trunks would undoubtedly be struggling as the only surviving Saiyan in the universe. He must be terribly lonely…

"Forget I asked" Sineya muttered, turning and walking away before Gohan could figure out what he'd done wrong. His eyes fixed on her retreating back before they wandered down the gleaming tumble of violet hair and landed just below her waist. He swallowed as he watched her hips sway too and fro in a manner he'd never really noticed before. His eyes were too busy to notice her glance over her shoulder and smile secretly at his attention. Nor did he see his father land right beside him.

"Hey Gohan. What're you looking at?"

"Nothing" the young demi-Saiyan said quickly, "Have you heard about the resurrections yet?"

Goku's face paled as he glanced around the crowd, "So that's what this is about. How does everyone know?"

"How do _you _know Kakarot?".

A man with a mass of black, flame-like hair forced his way through the crowd by elbowing them roughly out of his way, "That damn harpy started shouting about _her lot _getting sent back to the lower realms about five minutes ago, _before _you even got here". He was eyeing Goku with angry suspicion, which only intensified when Goku scratched his head slowly and tried to look unconvincingly innocent.

"Well… I might have er… Bubbles told me to… hey look, there's Piccolo! Hey Piccolo!"

"You might as well tell us what you know Goku. We're all aware that King Kai confides in you most, out of all the North Warriors" the Namekian said bluntly.

Goku clasped his hands together behind his back and rocked back in forth on his heels, "I'm really not supposed to say…"

But as Vegeta looked about ready to beat his face into the ground, he sighed deeply and motioned for them all to move away from the crowd and out of earshot. West Kai came running past them, shaking his fists and cursing loudly at the group who were steadily getting out of hand. One man, or creature was more accurate as he greatly resembled a walking rhino, lifted West Kai high into the air and flung him over everyone's heads, straight at East Kai, sending them both crashing to the ground while the crowd cheered.

"I guess that's why Grand Kai told them not to tell anyone" Goku said thoughtfully when they reached the other side of the gym, looking over his shoulder at the rampaging throng of people.

"'Not to tell' _what_ Kakarot? Tell us now before I put my fist through your thick skull!"

"Jeez Vegeta. You should be more grateful, if it weren't for Goku you'd be in hell right now-"

Krillen appeared by Goku's side, ending his sentence quickly and looking stricken as Vegeta turned his heated glare on him instead.

"That is no business of yours. I don't know why the likes of _you_ were given special privileges anyway. You could barely fight for all the running you did from the androids-"

"Enough Vegeta. Krillen's got just as much right to be here as you" Goku said calmingly.

"More so" Piccolo added, staring hard at the Saiyan.

Vegeta turned his nose up at the two and crossed his arms arrogantly, "Whatever. The likes of you aren't even worth my time" he muttered.

Krillen visibly relaxed as the attention fell back to Goku, "So, you know what's going on?"

"Uh-huh. But don't tell anyone I told you this ok…"

The group nodded.

"Right. Well, King Kai said that over one thousand years ago there was this guy from the South, who were _really_ strong warriors back then, and he started taking over planets one by one. Building up an army. Kind of like Frieza" he began to explain. The group were listening with rapt attention. Goku continued, "His name was Jonah. He was known as 'The Destroyer Of All' through most of the universe. He took over the West pretty easily and his army was nearly indestructible. That was when the East started to fight back, and even the North joined forces with them to stop him. But they just weren't able to get through Jonah's armies to defeat him himself"

"So? What's this got to do with resurrections?" Vegeta snapped.

"I'm getting there!" Goku pouted, "So anyway, that was when the Kai's got involved, the one's that came _before _the ones we know now. They weren't allowed to go to the lower realms and fight Jonah themselves, something about a sacred oath between 'higher beings'. I didn't really listen to that part. But they _could _help some of the mortals in their fight against Jonah by giving them special powers"

Goku was really beginning to look excited now. Gohan shifted his weight as he listened, and the slight movement let him catch sight of a shadow that looked pretty familiar hiding behind one of the gyms decorative pillars. He suppressed a smile, remembering that Sineya was the best of the West Quadrants mercenaries (or had been when she was alive) and sneaking came pretty easily to her. He turned his attention back to his father, who was still grinning like an idiot as he babbled on.

"-and they completely decimated Jonah's army! Seven people! They must have been really strong… It's a shame they're not here. I'd like to fight them some ti-"

"Kakarot, stay focused you fool. Why _aren't_ they here in Otherworld, surely they'd be dead by _now?"_

"Well, that's the thing. When Jonah realised he was loosing his army he panicked. King Kai said he was strong enough to take out The Seven one by one, but not if they all attacked together. And none of them ever tried to take him on alone, they worked as a team. So he used some ancient ritual from a race in the West to seal his body and soul in a tomb. But the power could only protect him for one thousand years. After then, the tomb reveals itself and can be destroyed – which would take Jonah out too. It would destroy his body and his soul would be… well that bit got a bit complicated, so I didn't listen to that part either"

Piccolo rolled his eyes as the group stared at Goku in surprise. Never had they heard any of this tale since entering Otherworld. The Kai's must have kept it completely secret… until now.

"So… I'm guessing it's about time for this Judah-"

"Jonah" Goku corrected.

"Right, him," said Krillen, "to wake up. But what do resurrections have to do with it? Can't someone back home stop this from happening?"

"Well, sure" Goku said, "But no one remembers what happened one thousand years ago. Any trace of Jonah and the seven chosen warriors, The Seven Sleepers I think they were called, only exist in myths and legends. The entire universe is completely unprepared for Jonah's arrival, and when he does wake up the first thing he's going to do is start re-building his army"

"So they're resurrecting some of us to stop him? Can't one of the Kai's just tell someone? What about Trunks! He managed to destroy the androids a couple of years ago didn't he? Get him to find the tomb and-"

"He can't. Not alone" Goku interrupted his son, "And they're not bringing people back to life to stop Jonah, but to awaken The Seven Sleepers so _they _can stop him"

The four of them looked at Goku with wide eyes. He shrugged, "Oh yeah. Didn't mention that bit did I… well, once Jonah sealed himself away, no one could reach him. The tomb was hidden from the lower realm in another dimension for one thousand years before it would re-appear… I think I said that. Anyway, when the Kai's realised he would be back eventually, they convinced the seven warriors they chose too… kind of do the same thing. Except, they would be frozen in time until they were woken again. But Jonah… the power he used to seal himself away would allow him to train in whatever dimension he was hidden in while he waited to be free again "

Piccolo was wide-eyed and looking greener then usual. "With one thousand years training… a monster like that could become…"

"It doesn't bare thinking about" Krillen finished shakily.

"Yeah. Which is why they want to _double _our chances of defeating him. When The Seven Sleepers are woken, they'll be the same as they were one thousand years. North Kai said he doesn't know if Jonah would have become strong enough to take them all on or not, but they're not taking any risks. They want to resurrect another seven of Otherworld's fighters to help, just in case"

"Is… that possible?" Piccolo stammered, thinking about the limits the Dragonballs had on returning life to the dead, "And what about you? You died of a heart virus, not in combat. Natural death's can't be reversed"

Goku shrugged, "By the Dragonballs, no. But King Kai… well, he wouldn't tell me exactly how the resurrections would happen. Only that the type, and time, of death wouldn't matter if they could get permission from… whoever they need to ask"

"Is that everything you know" Gohan asked his father.

Goku nodded, "Yep. King Kai was kind of irritated, so I left him to it. He'll tell me what'll happen later"

Vegeta cracked his knuckles loudly, eyeing the crowd which was growing larger by the second. Gohan loosened his shoulders by rotating his arms, his face pulled into a look of apprehension. His main concern wasn't just for the universe, but Trunks. He'd left the kid behind with so much to shoulder. His guilt at having died when the boy was only thirteen had only eased when King Kai informed him of Trunks defeat of the androids… that was about five years ago. The same time he'd met Sineya.

His eyes wandered to the pillar he'd seen her at a few moments ago, only to find that she was gone. He looked around, trying to spot her in the crowds, but there was no sign. Krillen and Piccolo had left to find Yamcha, Tien and Chaotzu while Vegeta had stormed off to who-knows-where.

Goku watched his son closely, trying to see the young boy he still remembered from long ago. Gohan had grown so much, he looked a lot like him in build but Goku could easily see Chi Chi's features in his face.

"What's up dad?" Gohan said slowly.

His father smiled, "Nothing. I'm going to go pay a visit to someone. Keep an eye on the others, ok!"

Gohan watched his father ascend into the gold streaked sky before heading back round to the other side of the gym. He stopped dead in his tracks.

If his father had meant for him to keep and eye on the fighters who were currently beating the hell out of each other - some in anger, some for the sheer hell of it - he had another thing coming. Gohan leapt onto the top of the stone building and took shelter behind the low wall that lined the rooftop.

He sighed. Heaven wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own no rights to dragonball z.

In case you hadn't figured it out. This is set during the timeline in which Goku died of the heart virus and the androids killed everyone. Ok!? Good.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chi Chi was sat with her back resting against the trunk of a large oak tree. Her eyes were closed to the world around her as she enjoyed the feel of a gentle breeze brushing over her face. Honestly, death wasn't so bad. She'd spent much of her fearing it… and then, craving it. Once Gohan and her father had died, she'd lost all purpose to continue living in the world. So when she began to feel pains in her chest and her left arm went numb a few years after the loss of her family, she didn't bother to try and get help. She let death overtake her, and bring her to her loved ones.

Sighing deeply, she opened her eyes and looked straight at the smiling face of her husband.

"Hey Chi Chi" he laughed as she jumped in surprise, "What're you thinking about?"

"You, actually" she grinned, "What are you doing over here with us lesser beings"

Goku flopped down on the ground beside her ghostly form, his hand passing straight through her own when he tried to hold it. He stared at his fingers in wonderment, missing the sad glint that gathered in his wife's eyes at the impossible touch.

"I was just speaking with Gohan and I missed you" Goku explained simply, "He looks just like you now he's all grown up"

"I don't know about that" Chi Chi said dismally, tucking a strand of greying hair behind her ear. Time, grief and worry had taken its toll on her body when she'd been mortal, and unfortunately it wasn't possible to change one's form after entering Otherworld. She was left with the reminder of her life on Earth in the form of thinning hair and wrinkles. She sighed as Goku looked at her in confusion and she tried to smile reassuringly at the man who'd been granted the right to retain his physical body after his death, looking no older then the day they'd been married. Granted, he was a little taller, more muscular… but compared to her… she couldn't figure out why he still bothered to visit. They couldn't touch each other. Not even to hug, and she was nothing special to look at. Not any more. Their marriage only bonded the pair of them together until death, yet here he was, sat with her in the after-life and eyeing her with the same expression of loving concern he'd used when they were alive.

"I missed you too," she said soothingly, "I haven't seen Gohan in a while. Tell him to come visit soon. Ok?"

"Sure thing" Goku replied, satisfied that he'd solved the mystery of her sadness.

The pair sat together in comfortable silence, Goku lying on his side, propped up on one elbow while Chi Chi clasped her hands together on her lap and stared out across the flower filled meadow.

"The seasons never changed here" she said after a while.

"Yeah, but it's still beautiful" Goku replied.

"I guess. But I miss the snow, and the rain… do you remember when we got caught in that storm a little after we were married? You punched a hole in a cliff-side big enough for us to shelter in 'til the rain passed…"

"I remember," Goku smiled wistfully, "Gohan was born a while after that wasn't he"

Chi Chi nodded, silently thinking to herself how that had in fact been the day their son had been conceived, there in that cave as they waited for the storm to ease. After Goku had died, she'd often wandered to that cave and sat outside, gazing into it forlornly. She'd never been able to bring herself to enter it again.

"Chi Chi…" Goku began, sounding suddenly serious, "there's something I need to tell you… I might be going away for a while. Maybe Gohan too. I can't say for sure though…". He trailed off as Chi Chi turned to him, her face twisted in disbelief.

"Going… away?" she whispered brokenly, "Away where? Where could you possibly go now?"

Goku winced at the hurt in her voice, "I'm sorry, I can't really say… but it's important Chi Chi. I promise I'll be back eventually"

If Chi Chi could have formed tears in her ghost-like body, her eyes would have been swimming with them. "Not again," she whispered, closing her eyes slowly, "Goku… I spent most of my life waiting for you. When I was a girl, when you went to Namek… when you died… You've always had somewhere more important to be. I thought… now that we're both…". She broke off, her chest heaving with sobs that just couldn't come.

_It was just too hard to say goodbye again._

"I know. And I'm sorry Chi Chi… I made a lousy husband didn't I. But people could die if I don't do something to help them"

Chi Chi scoffed, "So? Otherworld isn't that bad"

Goku's face switched from pleadingly apologetic to something… harder. "You just asked me if I remembered that day in the cave. The conception of our only child. People deserve a chance to make memories like that. But all those chances will be taken away from them if I don't do something to protect them"

Chi Chi watched Goku stand slowly and turn his back. _"So he does remember…" _she thought.

"I don't want to leave you… believe that if you want. But I _have _to go, if there's a chance I can make a difference…"

They were silent for one agonising moment, then Chi Chi rose from the ground, floating gracefully to her husbands side. She carefully placed one hand on his surprisingly warm shoulder, as much as she could without it passing straight through him, and smiled.

"I'll see you when you get back" she said gently, "Good luck".

And she meant it.

Goku turned his face to look at her and returned her smile, brushing his lips over her fingertips in something like a kiss, "Thank You" he said tenderly.

Just as he was about to leave, back to the plane open only for past heroes, Chi Chi called to him, "Give my love to Gohan. And tell him to do the same to Sineya"

Goku nodded… and then frowned.

"Who's Sineya?" he asked himself, shrugging lightly and disappearing into the sky.

* * *

Grand Kai paced the great hall, circling the room countless times, all the while scratching at his bearded chin. Thing's had been difficult. The powers he yielded to hadn't been happy with his suggestion, but when he put his case forward they'd succumbed to his relentless iron-will and granted him permission to resurrect six of Otherworld's warriors (to be chosen by Grand Kai himself) to help in the battle against Jonah's impending arrival. Any more would prove too costly to the universes state of balance.

It was as he passed the same painting of a red haired woman playing a guitar in the nude for the thirtieth time, that he was trying to decide just who should be sent back to the lower realms. Whoever was chosen would need to have experience in a similar, war-like situation. No doubt, if Jonah couldn't be stopped in time, he would build an army just like he did last time before he revealed himself to the universe. The man was anything but stupid, if slightly cowardly.

The best chance of winning was to locate his tomb and destroy it before he could free himself. Unfortunately, that would only happen with a few hours to spare until his soul and body were once again unified. And they only had a few days until that time to discover where the tomb would appear. Those that were chosen would have to rouse The Sleepers first, and then travel to the tomb's location – which the seven would hopefully know (and which, he was guessing, would be _somewhere_ in the west, as it had been a gifted species from that quadrant who's powers he'd stolen to perform the sealing ritual).

So first, they'd need a way to travel long distances in a minimal amount of time.

Grand Kai clicked his fingers. Goku, just as North Kai had suggested. He was well practised at the technique known as Instant Transmission. Normally, people would be weakened if they had to carry several people at once with this skill, the people of Yardrat included. But Goku seemed barely effected at all. No doubt his energy resources were larger then most, being a super saiyan. And since ascending to the third level not too long ago, he would easily be able to travel through the four quadrants of the universe, taking the others with him would be no burden either.

So that left five more places.

Now, when The Sleepers were woken they'd have all the knowledge the group would need about Jonah's last crusade, so it wasn't necessary to choose a warrior who had been alive at the time. Perhaps someone who knew the West well… but preferably _all_ the quadrants as the universe had seen many galaxies and star systems come and go in the last five years. The Kai's couldn't get too involved once the warriors had woken The Seven Sleepers, the result of a Sacred Oath made long ago - and a condition set upon him by the Higher Powers when they'd granted his request for the resurrections (the destiny of mortals was not supposed to be interfered with by any Kai. Himself included). Therefore, they'd need someone who could navigate their way…

He shrugged, grunting loudly in frustration. He'd have to ask the Kai's to question their people and come back to him with nominees. Preferably West Kai…

Next was the obvious part. Power. They needed strength and cunning. The Seven already chosen and gifted by the Kai's of the past would be strong, no doubt. But in the time Jonah had to train, he'd probably surpassed them. They'd need extra muscle to fortify their cause.

His mind came up with hundreds of names. Fighters who'd trained for thousands of years, and some who were naturally gifted and matched even the oldest of the Otherworld warriors with barely any training at all…

He just couldn't narrow the list down.

Then an idea struck him like a brick in the face.

Or more accurately, a weighted boot.

He swore loudly, his hand coming up to massage his forehead as it throbbed in pain. Someone had thrown a boot straight through his window. Painted glass now covered the floor and a beam of yellow light shone through the gap. From it, he could hear the distinct sounds of a rowdy brawl.

Exhaling noisily, he stormed to the other end of the hall, wrenched back the heavy doors and stepped outside. Before him was a sight he'd never before witnessed in all his years as Grand Kai.

Rubble, overturned decorations and foliage as well as the odd unconscious body littered the ground outside his home. Gazing into the distance he could make out a trail of damage that told him the fight had moved right around the training area to end up in his garden. Bringing himself up to full height, he bellowed loudly enough to stop everyone mid-punch, kick or head-lock.

"**What, the **_**bloody**__**hell**_**, is GOING ON?"**

Silence echoed around the garden, save a few thumping sounds which told him bodies were being dropped guiltily to the floor.

"**Well?"**

From amongst the throng, he saw a small shape moving towards him.

"Er… our apologies Grand Kai" said West Kai ashamedly, "You see, when rumours of a resurrection began to spread… well, thing's got a little out of hand. A lot of people want a second chance at life you understand and-"

"**Silence!" **glared Grand Kai, making the smaller man emit a loud 'eep' of fear. But he stayed where he was, staring at the ground grimly. Grand Kai took a long, slow breath before eyeing the crowd with a cold stare. "Overlooking the fact that I have been directly disobeyed by the Kai's – I'll deal with that later – I assume, as you are all so eager to re-enter the lower realms, that none of you understand the full reasoning behind these resurrections"

No one commented on the fact that Grand Kai had said 'resurrection_**s**_**'**: Plural. Meaning more then one of them had the chance to go home. They were all looking from one to the other, trying to find someone who _did _know the full story.

"I see" Grand Kai continued, "Let me tell you this, and you Kai's" he said as he saw the other three approach quickly, "this is to be repeated to every warrior who wants a chance to be revived: Six of you will get a chance to return to life. However, to do so will require you to take an oath. You must swear that you will dedicate your second life to fighting against an enemy known as Jonah, Destroyer of All. You may think you're strong, but this is a foe who's mere name brings fear even to us Kai's. Do not underestimate him. It is likely that you will die, _painfully_ in fact, at the hands of this… monster"

He saw a few of the crowd before him exchange worried looks. Some still looked interested, but most were beginning to look… a little scared. Not everyone had died in battle. Some had saved their planets from natural disasters, and a tidal wave or meteor shower wasn't as difficult to stand up to as a living, breathing ruthless, _blood-loving_ fiend. They'd become too comfortable in their immortality it seemed. Perhaps he could weed out the truly brave and noble… with a test.

He smiled coyly, remembering the idea that he'd thought of just as the boot had hit him in the face.

"I will decide who is to be resurrected… by holding a Tournament. Only those who truly mean to die for the sake of the universe need enter. Otherwise, don't waste my time. Kai's… a word inside. **Now**."

He turned on his heel and returned to his mansion, the four Kai's following nervously, leaving a stunned crowd in his wake.

* * *

News of the tournament, and the reasons for it, quickly spread. Needless to say people weren't so eager to be revived any more now they understood what the resurrection would entail, though a small handful remained keen to be chosen. Naturally, Goku was one of them.

The idea of a _Tournament_ to chose the select few only served to encourage him further. He was currently sparring with Piccolo while Gohan watched on. The half-Saiyan had just finished a gruelling few hours of fighting with his father and was happily lying on the roof of the gym (a place he'd come to find himself taking refuge at quite a lot recently) watching the gold and green blurs battle it out. His shirt was in a crumbled heap at his side, sweat-ridden and torn.

For some reason, their bodies (though whole – unlike that of the 'normal' deceased, like his mother) didn't seem to function as they had when they were alive. They didn't need to eat, drink, sleep or use the bathroom (though they could if they wanted to, sleep that is) but they could still blush, cry, sweat and bleed – though any physical injuries healed incredibly quickly. Gohan grunted to himself at the thought, deciding to question King Kai on it the next time he saw him. Which would most likely be at the tournament.

Yes. Goku had somehow convinced him to enter. At first, Gohan hadn't thought it was such a bad idea. He'd never had the chance to go to a martial arts tournament when he'd been alive, let alone enter and fight such accomplished combatants as the warriors in Otherworld. But now that he sat back and thought about it…

"What are you hiding from?" came a voice from behind him. A shadow suddenly stretched over the ground and he looked up to meet crystal blue eyes and a semi-smiling pair of plum coloured lips.

"Oh! Hi Sineya…" he said, pushing himself up into a cross-legged position. The woman cast a weary eye around the area, as though making sure they were completely alone before sitting down opposite him, mimicking his position. She pulled her hair over one shoulder and leant back, holding herself up on her elbows. Gohan suddenly became aware that he was topless, dirt ridden from the spar with his father… and her shirt looked awfully tight against her chest when she sat like that.

"Something wrong?" she asked, arching one thin purple eyebrow.

"No.. no, nothing wrong" Gohan choked out. Feeling slightly ashamed of himself he averted his gaze, "So… were you looking for me or something?"

She regarded him with silent contemplation, and Gohan found himself wishing he was as proficient a telepath as Piccolo to know what was running through her mind at that moment. Hell, at any moment. Sineya was a pretty stoic sort of person. She rarely spoke in more then short, direct-to-the-point sentences. Otherwise, she remained indifferent and kept herself to herself.

Kind of like a female version of Vegeta, without the temper… now there was an image he didn't need to think about.

"You know, you've never told me where you're from. Originally I mean, besides from the West Quadrant" he said casually.

She inhaled slowly, shifting her gaze over the to the side of the gym where a group from the Southern Sector were practising a Kata in the distance. "Doesn't matter. They're probably all gone now anyway"

"Are there are any more of your race in Otherworld? _Here_ I mean, in the Outerworld?" Gohan asked, scratching idly at his exposed chest.

Sineya shrugged unconcernedly, "Not that I've seen. Why the sudden interest?"

"I… don't know" Gohan said honestly, "I suppose I've been thinking about my own home a lot recently…"

"Well, where I was from was just a place. Doesn't make it my home"

Gohan tore his gaze from the group who were now practising a couple of thousand round-house kicks and looked hard at Sineya's seemingly relaxed face. But he'd spent a lot of time around people like her, Piccolo and Vegeta for instance, and he could see the small glint in her eye that told him she was holding something back. He shrugged. It wasn't his business to pry.

"You left people behind didn't you" she said, breaking the silence.

Gohan nodded slowly, feeling the kick in his gut as he remembered... "Friends… a kid I saw as a little brother and a woman my dad had grown up with. My grandfather and mother are in Otherworld now too"

"So it was just you and your father who kept your bodies after your deaths?"

"Well… the others too. They were like family you know"

Sineya looked at him coldly, her eyes hard.

"I guess not" Gohan said meekly. Sineya didn't seem bothered by the comment, she simply shook her hair back over her shoulder and sat up straight, stretching her legs out in front of her before bending them at the knee to rest her arms on.

"They both went into heaven then, not to H.F.I.L?"

"Heaven, yeah" replied Gohan, for some reason feeling a little taken aback by the… tactless question. "Why do they call it that?" he pressed on, trying to lighten the subject, "Home For Infinite Losers? What's wrong with Hell?"

Sineya smiled slightly, one corner of her mouth reaching up into something of a Vegeta-like smirk, "You don't know? HFIL is actually not that bad a place. The _real_ Hell is in a separate dimension to this one. It's where they send the most evil of people. It's not an intelligent way to deal with the truly wicked - to lock the cruellest of the universe in one small place. Hell's… different. Worse"

Gohan blinked slowly. 'Most Evil…'? He couldn't help but think about the likes of the Saiyan Prince, Frieza, Cell… even Piccolo. They'd all committed atrocities; genocide, destruction and things he didn't even want to imagine. So what classes as being bad enough to go to Hell instead of HFIL? He was about to ask Sineya that very question when Krillen and Yamcha decided to drop in. Literally.

They touched down on top of the roof from somewhere high above, waving and smiling widely.

"Hey guys" said Krillen, he'd already met Sineya on a few occasions and she replied with a curt nod of acknowledgement. However, Yamcha had never set eyes on the young woman before and, much to Gohan's annoyance, was eyeing her openly.

"Hey. Who's your friend?" he asked Gohan, nodding in her direction.

The somewhat incensed ex-mercenary glared and answered before Gohan could open his mouth. "She's called 'Sineya'," she said coldly, barely giving the former desert bandit a glance after that.

"Just ignore him" Krillen said lightly, "He's been here too long. Not as many girls up here for him to flirt with… or who _want _to be flirted with"

She simply shrugged in response and turned her attention away as Yamcha spluttered indignantly.

"So," interrupted Gohan, "Did you guys want something?"

"Vegeta said you're entering the tournament" Krillen said matter-of-factly. Gohan noticed Sineya's attention swing back to him, but she kept her face turned away.

"Yeah. Dad talked me into it. I don't know why though. He's been able to ascend to Super Saiyan Three and I'm still at level one. Do you know if Vegeta's entering too?"

"Naturally" Krillen nodded, smiling un-amusedly, "When does that guy turn down a chance to fight? Especially if it means competing with Goku. I wonder what level _he's _at…"

Gohan found himself laughing softly, "Well, at least we know they can't kill each other now"

"Yeah. I mean, it's easier not to be so afraid of the guy now we're already dead" Yamcha put in, "He can still pack a punch though. Death doesn't do a lot to kill the nerve-endings does it!"

"What about you?" Krillen said, turning to face Sineya who was still staring fixedly at some spot in the fields a couple of miles away, "Are you entering?"

"The most worthy will be resurrected at the end. I don't see any reason in entering" she said blankly.

"Yeah. Good point. Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu and I aren't getting involved either. We'd stand no chance if we got resurrected to fight this Jonah guy… but you know, it could still be fun. Kind of like the good old days!"

Yamcha was nodding and talking animatedly about the first time he's entered the tournament. Only Krillen seemed to be paying him any attention as Gohan slid a little closer to Sineya, gaining her attention. "I just realised, I've never actually seen you fight before. Or train"

"So?" she said shortly.

"Well… why don't you? To be here, you must be pretty strong or have done something brave or selfless-"

Sineya let out a short bark of laughter, "I was afraid of dying, to tell you the truth. But I did, and I thought it might be better… easier somehow, if I kept my body when the chance was offered. I did what I did because I had no choice, I don't think bravery came into it"

"And you regret that" said Gohan, more of a statement then a question. Sineya didn't reply at all, she turned her pale blue eyes up to his own and stared at him, though not with the usual ice or hardness that Gohan was so used to associating with her. But the look was intense nonetheless.

"Regret is a wasteful emotion" she said lowly. Then, with no protest from the three men, she stood and leapt from the roof onto the grassy grounds below before disappearing inside. Leaving Gohan to ponder her cryptic reply.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Dragonball Z

If I did, GT would have never been made. I mean what they hell did they do to Trunks and Goten. cries

Oh. Stick around if you want to find out what happened to Future Trunks... and Bulma. I'm kinda cruel evil expression


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Grand Kai felt somewhat let down by the turn-out for his Tournament. As he'd earlier thought, too many of his warriors had grown comfortable with their immortal lives in the Outerworld. He'd hoped many of the older fighters, the ones who'd had centuries to train in, would be keen to compete. Unfortunately, it was those warriors who were the _least_ eager to do so. Still, the contestants had been whittled down to just twenty for the semi-finals. Grand Kai grunted low in his throat and reminded himself to be grateful that anyone had entered at all.

He straightened in his seat as the announcer entered the centre of the arena (which was located in a separate dimension via a portal in his mansion - Oh yes, the Grand Kai lived in splendour). The mushroom-headed man raised an arm to silence the crowd and began to speak.

"Welcome to the semi-finals of the Otherworld Martial Arts Tournament! We'll be beginning in just a few moments, so here's how the next round is set to go down!". He began reading off the names, earning various bouts of applause and whistling when he mentioned each Quadrant, "From the North: Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo and Ollebu have made it through. From the South: Miyagi, Shroom, Hainz, Torma, Caterpi and Luzial! And from the West we have: Garish, Onera, Pikea, Sineya and Pikkon! And finally, from the East: Gabe, Sayuri, Lola and Lena! We'll be drawing up the order for the contestants to fight at random. Remember, this is not a fight to decide a winning Quadrant! This is to determine which six contenders have earned the right to be resurrected and will have the honour of saving the universe!"

A huge roar of applause and cheering echoed around the twenty who were making their way over to where Grand Kai stood. A board was being wheeled towards him by two men, each with tomato shaped heads. Grand Kai regarded the two for a moment before shaking off the thought that whichever power was in charge of evolution within the universe, needed to be fired.

Clearing his throat, he spoke loud enough for his voice to be heard over the mass of rowdy warriors, "The first round will be between… Miyagi and Gabe!"

The two who had been selected separated themselves from the group and stepped up onto the arena. Miyagi was a tall man with tanned skin and a well-built frame of solid muscle. Gabe was slightly shorter, with pale skin and a long mane of shimmering white hair. Goku ignored the beginning of the fight and pushed his way to the front of the other seventeen fighters so he could see the board more closely. His eyes scanned the names and he smiled happily when he saw he was in the third round fighting someone called Shroom. He looked around and noticed a man with a head shaped much like the announcers and assumed that was his opponent. He wondered briefly if the two were related before Vegeta reached his side, eyeing the board critically. He was in the seventh round, fighting a man called Hainz. He remembered the announcer listing him as belonging to the South. He sought the man out and looked him over.

"Think he'll be tough?" Goku said offhandedly when he noticed what Vegeta was doing.

The Saiyan Prince laughed coldly, "He's got power. But no speed, just like most of the southern warriors. The fight will be over in seconds"

Goku nodded contemplatively as he watched Miyagi disprove Vegeta's claim by running rings around the East fighter, Gabe, but he didn't point it out. "Hey, you barely powered up to defeat your earlier opponents. Just what level are you at now anyway?"

Vegeta smirked slyly, "Perhaps you'll find out one day" was all he said.

Goku watched as he walked away, dressed in his usual blue suit and battle armour. "He's never going to change" he said to himself.

"Hey dad" came Gohan's voice, standing just where Vegeta had been seconds before, "Who am I against?"

"Let's see… you're ninth. Against Caterpi from the South – by the way, who's Sineya?"

Gohan started at the sudden change of subject and tried to keep himself under control at his dad's grinning face.

"It's a girl, isn't it"

"_She_ dad. Not 'it'. And Yes, she is a girl. Why do you ask?"

Goku shrugged, "You're mother said to give you her love, and to get you to do the same to Sineya. Who is she? Didn't I hear her name just now?"

"You did… though I'm surprised she entered. She told Krillen she wasn't interested in being resurrected"

"Perhaps she likes the idea of a tournament" Goku pointed out.

Gohan shook his head slowly, "I don't think so. She doesn't seem the type. And she hasn't trained all that much either, though she'd been here five hundred years…"

"Well, she must be strong to get to the semi-finals" said Goku as he watched Miyagi pound Gabe's face into the floor of the arena, cracking the concrete, "Who's she against?"

"A girl from the East. Lena. She's in the sixth round. Who's Pikkon? I think I've heard of him…"

Goku's head swung round quickly to look at his son, "Pikkon? why?"

"If I beat Caterpi, and Pikkon beats his opponent in that last round, he's who I'll be against in the finals. Is he as strong as I hear?"

"Very," confirmed Goku, "Remember when King Kai told us Trunks had defeated the androids a few years ago, and another new one that turned up called Cell? Well, once Cell had been sent to HFIL he joined up with Frieza and a few others… Pikkon and I were sent to clean up the mess. He could give you some trouble…"

Gohan didn't reply. Truthfully, he wasn't so sure that competing in the first place was a good idea. He wasn't as keen as his father to return to life. Not that he was a coward, but he'd spent his entire teenage life fighting the androids. All he wanted now was some peace, not another battle for the universe on his shoulders. Just as he turned to seek out Piccolo (who he was going to tell was lined up for the fourth round) he came face to face with Sineya.

She didn't smile or acknowledge him, but Gohan was still left with the distinct impression that she had moved over to the board area to seek him out.

"Oh. So is this Sineya then?" his father asked light-heartedly.

Gohan swallowed and scratched at the back of his head, a gesture he'd inherited from the man standing beside him. "Er, yeah. Dad, this is Sineya. Sineya, meet my father, Goku"

"Nice to meet you" she said plainly. Goku beamed back and gave a little wave.

"I'm going to go find Piccolo. Oh hey, I think the next contesters are up!". With that he disappeared and Gohan was left looking down at Sineya's much shorter frame, trying to find something to say.

"So… you decided to enter after all…"

'_Way to go Gohan,' _he thought, _'point out the obvious'._

"I did" was all she said in reply.

"I err.. didn't catch you fighting through the preliminaries…"

Sineya nodded, "I saw you. You didn't go Super Saiyan though, I was kind of looking forward to seeing a transformation like that"

Gohan smiled shyly, "Oh… it's nothing really. You should see my dad do it though. He's pretty powerful"

"I don't doubt it"

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, though it seemed to stretch on for an eternity for Gohan.

Sineya folded her arms across her chest and turned to face the arena, "Your father's fighting next isn't he. It was him that convinced you to enter"

Gohan nodded vigorously, thankful that she'd broken the silence, "Yeah. He was really adamant about it…". He trailed off as he remembered his father badgering him to compete. He didn't notice Sineya's attention turn back to him until she spoke again.

"He must think you're very powerful, to convince his son to enter a tournament like this. Especially considering what the end result will be"

"You mean fighting Jonah? Yeah… but me and my dad have been through a lot together. When we were alive that is. He probably thinks I can handle it…"

"And you don't?" the violet haired woman said, voicing Gohan's inner doubts. He merely shrugged and looked fixedly at the ground. Slightly ashamed of himself for some reason. He saw Sineya's black-booted feet turn away and begin to leave, causing a strange squirm to occur in his stomach. She must think he was some kind of coward…

"Just for the record," she called back to him, "I agree with your father".

She disappeared into a small group gathered at the West corner of the arena. It was then, as Gohan glanced over the five huddled there (and tried to understand why he felt oddly pleased with himself after her words), that he wished he'd asked her who Pikkon was, as the two were both from the West Quadrant. Sighing, but feeling much brighter then he had a few moments ago, he made his way over to where Goku and Piccolo stood, seemingly watching the fight (which had now switched to the second round between a dark haired woman called Sayuri and a short, grey skinned man called Garish) but he caught the sly glances his father was shooting him as he made his way over.

"She's pretty" Goku said as casually as he could.

"She's also very powerful. She hides her true capabilities" Piccolo added, making Gohan look at him wide-eyed.

"You've seen her train?" he gaped. Piccolo nodded silently.

"Well, then. There's two reasons to hope she goes through" Goku said happily. Gohan didn't bother to ask him to explain the first reason. He wasn't sure he was ready to hear it just yet.

The two watched on as Sayuri triumphed over Garish (who had to be carried from the arena), and then Goku

stepped into the ring. Somehow, Gohan knew that this battle wouldn't last long. Shroom was not a formidable opponent against the likes of a Super Saiyan Three, and just as Gohan had predicted, the fight was over in less then a blink of an eye as Goku sent the shorter man hurtling from the ring. He stepped down and crossed the arena with something like disappointment etched on his face. Gohan smiled in amusement and shook his head slightly as his father neared them. He caught a sudden glance at Sineya, who was watching from the opposite side of the ring, and he found his half-smile widen slightly.

"You're next Piccolo. Good Luck!" Goku grinned. Piccolo removed his cape and turban, leaving them in Gohan's care before taking to the arena. The former apprentice of the Namekian looked down at the pile of weighted clothing in his arms and frowned. Piccolo only ever bothered to remove them if he was against someone he thought would put up a good fight…

And it seemed that he was right.

Onera was from the West, just as Pikkon and Sineya were, and Gohan had to ask his father if that particular Quadrant were known for their strength. Piccolo was having a great deal of trouble with his opponent. Onera stood at almost seven foot tall and was built to be powerful and agile. He was an even match for the Namekian and Gohan wondered briefly if Piccolo would have been stronger had he had the chance to remerge with his other half, Kami, before the androids had killed him and taken the Earth's guardian and the Dragonballs with him. He turned to his father as Piccolo was slammed into the ground and saw the dark look in his fathers eyes that told him Goku was thinking along the same lines.

"It's a shame" Goku said quietly, "If Piccolo was resurrected then the Earth's Dragonballs would be restored too. That was why I asked him to compete…"

Gohan frowned, perturbed by is fathers uncharacteristic pessimism, "He might win" he said defensively. He still had his childhood admiration for his former tutor, but as he watched Piccolo fight to dodge several Ki blasts Gohan also began to feel doubtful of Piccolo's victory. Then something else occurred to him, "You convinced Piccolo to fight too? Like you did me? Why?"

Goku shrugged him off with a hushing sound and Gohan turned back to the ring, though his gaze found the back of Sineya's head and he watched the light reflect off her dark purple hair as she moved, all the while pondering his father's motives. He was suddenly under the illusion that he was missing something important….

"No way!" Goku suddenly shouted, "Piccolo, you can't forfeit!"

Gohan's head snapped round to stare at his father, then the Namekian who was climbing from the ring and sporting several wounds, which were healing before Gohan's very eyes.

"You quit?" he said in disbelief, "Why?"

"He's stronger then I. He'd make a more valuable member of any team then I would. Besides, the winner of this round fights Goku in the finals. And we all know there's no way I'd stand a chance. Onera might as well take a shot at it"

Goku pouted sulkily, "Oh… I didn't think of that. Darn…"

Piccolo seemed to catch on to his train of thought and smiled dryly, "You forget that Namek still exists Goku. There are still the original Dragonballs that can be used should they be needed"

"I guess" Goku sighed, "But it would have been… nice… having the old group together. Some of it anyway"

Gohan looked at his father incredulously. He shouldn't have been, but he was surprised by his father's ability to take the biggest threat against the universe since Frieza and turn it into a reunion! He shook himself off and turned back to the ring as a fragile looking girl with red hair and a man with silvery fins in place of his ears stepped up next. He glanced back at the board and made out their names, Lola and Pikea. Below them was Sineya and Lena. He braced his shoulders and took a deep breath, feeling an odd sensation he couldn't quite put a name to fill him as he thought about finally being able to see Sineya fight.

He put it down to his Saiyan blood finally getting riled, and turned his attention to the duo who were bowing respectfully and preparing to begin the fifth round.

* * *

_On Earth…_

When Trunks awoke he was left with the same aching headache that had plagued him every morning for the past week. He pushed himself upright in his bed and rubbed at the back of his neck as the pain eased. Blinking rapidly to rid the sleep from his eyes, he cast a glance at the clock beside his bed which read six AM in red blinking digits and yawned widely. Above the time was the date: December 1st.

It had been six years since he'd defeated the androids (five since Cell, and his last trip into the past) and he still resided in the only home he'd ever known. Capsule Corp. Though thankfully, it no longer resembled a pile of crumbling ruins. The underground shelter his mother had designed under the main complex had been turned into laboratories, work rooms, and Trunks' own private gym, while the smaller domed buildings that were dotted around the main building had just been completed, working as storage space and work-rooms for various causes.

Trunks rolled from his bed and padded across the thick cream carpet to his bathroom. He went about his normal routine as though in a daze; showering, brushing his teeth and using his Ki to partially dry his shoulder-length hair. He left it loose about his shoulders as he changed into a pair of blue jeans and a button-up white shirt. Looking at his clock as he entered his room again he saw it had taken only twenty-five minutes, as usual, to prepare himself for the day. As though on auto-pilot, he opened his bedroom curtains and was met with a gloomy winter sky. Ignoring the feeling of foreboding it left with him, he exited his room and made his way to the kitchen were he fixed up the usual array of foods. Porridge, toast, cereal, tea, coffee and orange juice.

He packed it all onto one tray and, with the use of his Saiyan reflexes and well-trained sense of balance, took it back upstairs with him.

If anyone saw him making his way towards his room, they'd think the banquet he had balanced on his left hand was enough to feed several people. In truth, it was necessary to have this much. His mother often changed her mind several times while eating in the mornings and it was easier to prepare a selection of food instead of having to dash up and down the stairs numerous time before eight AM.

Passing his own bedroom door, he made his way down the hall to the very last door at the end of the corridor. Knocking loudly, he waited for a reply before entering. When none came, he twisted the brass door-knob and stepped inside regardless of the silence he'd been greeted with.

He was met with the same sight he'd seen every morning for almost three years.

His mother was sat upright in her bed, obviously awake but staring at a spot on the wall in front of her.

"Morning Mum" Trunks said loudly to gain her attention, "Breakfast!"

"Oh… is it morning already?" she said softly. Sounding, as she did every morning, quietly surprised.

"Yep, what do you fancy today?" Trunks said, trying to sound bright and enthusiastic, as though choosing breakfast was the most thrilling event of the day.

He set the tray carefully on her lap and crossed the room to open her curtains. When it made no difference to the lighting in the room he clicked on the bedside lamp, illuminating the room with a soft yellow glow. Trunks sat in his usual spot, a black leather armchair by his mothers side, and watched her begin to chew a piece of toast.

He tried not to focus on the way he could now clearly see the grey of her hair or the way her skin looked so sallow and tight across her features. Her eyes no longer held the same lively sparkle he'd been so used to seeing as a child, and her brow was pulled into a deep frown as she chewed, almost as if she had to concentrate on remembering how to eat.

He held back a deep sigh as he looked at the shell of woman who'd once been his strong, independent mother. Here was the only survivor left, save Master Roshi, of the friends who'd come together so long ago to fight the various adversaries who sought to cause mayhem on Earth, and in some cases, across the galaxy. Bulma Briefs herself had single-handedly come up with a way to stop the androids, creating for the very first time in Earth's history a time-machine, with which to save both past and present.

Now… now most of the time she could barely remember who he was.

The worst times were when she got angry at him for no reason, or mistook him for Vegeta. Trunks had grown to look almost exactly like his father, except for his blue eyes which he'd inherited from his mother and the lavender hair his grandfather had passed on to him. It was hard to know for himself just who he was when he couldn't even look in the mirror without being reminded of his parents in some way.

He sat back in his chair and watched as his mother took a large mouthful of orange juice and emptied the glass before placing it back on the tray and pausing for a moment. She stared at the glass with annoyance and looked up at Trunks with the same expression.

"Did you drink my orange juice?" she said slowly.

"No mum… you just finished it" Trunks said as patiently as he could, knowing what was about to happen next.

Bulma scowled at him and then at the empty glass, "I'd think I'd remember something like that…"

Trunks gave her a few moments before sitting forward and lifting a cup of tea, "Do you want your tea mum?" he said calmly.

Her eyes seemed to focus on his hand holding the warm mug before she took it in her own thin hands and smiled, "Lovely" she said happily. The juice thankfully forgotten. Trunks sighed in relief, the last time his mother had had a fit over her missing orange juice the bowl of porridge had ended up decorating the bedroom wall.

Trunks let her eat in silence (two slices of toast, a few mouthfuls of cereal, orange juice and half a cup of tea) until Bulma decided she was finished and Trunks took the tray from her lap.

"Remember, Emiko will be here soon" he said. Oddly, even though she sometimes forgot her only son, she was able to remember that Emiko came everyday to help her (and Trunks) around the house. He tried not to feel too resentful, it was just they way these things worked.

"Oh good. I've been looking forward to seeing her" Bulma beamed, "You know, I told her all about my trip to Namek with Goku and the others, she looked at me like I was crazy!" she laughed.

Trunks tried to smile, though it was thin and strained it was enough to satisfy his mother. Her eyes looked up into his and they seemed to clear for a moment. "You're such a good boy Trunks" she said tenderly, "I'm lucky I have you to take care of me"

Trunks nodded stiffly, almost relieved when her eyes glazed over and she looked at the tray as though expecting breakfast again. He left the room and made his way back to the kitchen, dumping the tray beside the sink. He placed his hands on the cold surface of the countertop and took a deep breath, trying to clear his head – and eyes – before Emiko would come to help his mother bath and dress.

He eyed the clock on the oven and it blinked '7.30' at him. Emi would arrive in half an hour.

Trunks left the kitchen and made his way to the lounge. At the far end of the peach-painted room was a small cupboard which held the security panel for the entire building. Trunks unlocked it and punched in the code to turn off the alarms for the front gates and main building before he left to make his own breakfast and prepare himself for another day.

* * *

I thought, would could I do that would be a little unexpected. So, I picked on poor Bulma. Just to clarify, I'm not being specific about her illness, but the inspiration comes from dementia. No offence to anyone out there who knows someone who is ill, I'm treating Bulma's illness with as much sensitivity as I can. But I thought it made an interesting plot twist, and the focus will mostly be on how this effects Trunks... and whoever I choose to, you know, stick back on Earth.

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Dragonball Z. If I did, the guys would have been shirtless more often.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter Four

As it was, Lola and Lena were twin sisters. So when the fifth round finished with Pikea proving to be the victor (but only just), Gohan could see Sineya eyeing her opponent closely as she stepped into the ring. For the first time, Gohan noticed just how gracefully Sineya moved. Perhaps it was because she was about to enter a fight for the first time in years. Or maybe, it was because he found it so difficult to tear his eyes from her.

"This should be interesting" his father said appreciatively, "What do you think Piccolo?"

The Namekian remained silent, and even though he was watching the pair as they bowed (Lena placing her hands together elegantly whilst Sineya barely nodded in response) he seemed a little… bored. As though he already knew the outcome of the fight.

"Ready…?" called the announcer. Lena stepped into a defensive position, guard raised high as her feet found a solid position to hold herself in. Sineya seemed to glide into place effortlessly, parting her feet and placing one hand up before her, stretching her middle and index finger straight as she placed them parallel to her eye-line.

"Begin!"

Much like Goku's fight, it was over before it had even begun.

Lena strode forward purposefully, her eyes fixed on her target. Sineya barely moved an inch. Just as Lena came within two strides of the slightly shorter woman, Sineya leant forward at a perfect angle, dipping her face low to the floor and lifting her back leg of the ground while forcing her knee up… and straight into Lena's chest. She held her position perfectly, her hair spilling onto the ground beneath her as she supported herself on only one leg, and Lena was sent skidding from the ring and onto the grass, chocking and clutching her chest after an attack that would have killed a mortal person easily, breaking the bones and crushing the organs beneath the surface.

With steady ease, Sineya straightened up and left the ring as the announcer pronounced her the victor. Gohan stared at her back as she rejoined the group from the West.

"Well… that was quick" was all Goku could think of to say.

"Perhaps her next opponent will be more of a challenge" Piccolo said broodingly.

Gohan shook his head, "She'll be fighting Pikea next. Lena's sister was about equal to him so Sineya shouldn't have a problem, if Lola and Lena are anything alike"

"Have you forgotten how to sense energy since dying Gohan" Piccolo said with mild disappointment in his eyes, "Lena was the weaker of the two sisters. And Pikea has greater potential then he shows"

Gohan tried not to scowl at his former teacher. In truth, he hadn't bothered using energy sensing techniques for a while. It never seemed to be needed in Otherworld. People rarely hid their power levels. But it began to dawn on him, that perhaps that wasn't necessarily true…

"Next up is Vegeta and Hainz!" called the announcer.

"You know, this tournament's not quite what I expected it to be" Goku said dismally.

"Considering the cost of victory, it's no wonder"

Gohan and Goku both looked at Piccolo's still shape, "Huh?" Goku asked, his nose wrinkled in confusion.

Piccolo smiled thinly, "Not everyone appreciates a good battle like you do Goku" was all he said.

While Vegeta proceeded to pummel his opponent into a messy pulp, Gohan thought about Piccolo's cryptic thoughts. He had a point. Goku rarely felt fear when facing a threat, and when he did, he revelled in it. Goku enjoyed the rush of battle, the adrenaline, in ways Gohan never had. Perhaps it was his father's full-bloodied Saiyan nature rising to the surface whereas Gohan's was mixed with the gentler disposition of a human. There was no doubt in Gohan's mind that his father would be sent back the lower realms to fight Jonah. And he wasn't sure how that knowledge made him feel. He himself had only trained for leisure, or at Goku's prompting, since entering the after-life. He hadn't surpassed Super Saiyan as a result of it, even though his father constantly insisted he could go further if Gohan just pushed himself.

"Vegeta is through to the finals!"

The announcer's voice cut through his thoughts and he watched as Torma and Ollebu stepped up next. Vegeta sauntered over to the group, looking as irritated as usual.

"This is pathetic!" he spat, "Not one of these contestants is worth our time! The Grand Kai might as well just resurrect us Saiyans and be done with it. No one here has the same potential as I!"

Gohan covered a snort when he noticed Piccolo roll his eyes at the Prince's tirade. It was one they heard on a regular basis, to the point of it not making any impact at all when it had once had him shivering in fear as a child. He remembered that day, so long ago, standing amongst the high cliffs as he watched Nappa and Vegeta laugh at their meagre attempt to protect the Earth. It was so strange to think about how things had changed. Vegeta was, to some extent, one of them now. Though he'd deny it with all his might, and would rather have cut of his own tail (if Yajirobe hadn't beaten him to it) then admit he was one of the 'Z Fighters' – as Master Roshi had dubbed them one drunken night, or so he was told.

"Hey Vegeta" he said suddenly, "Are you entering for the sake of fighting, or do you really want to be resurrected?"

The man, who had once towered over Gohan, looked up at him with something like fire in his eyes, "What business is it of yours?"

Gohan shrugged, "None"

"Well then: Shut up!"

In truth, Gohan had suddenly thought about Trunks and Bulma. He remembered when the lavender haired boy had once asked him about Vegeta, and Gohan had tried to answer as honestly as possible without... making Vegeta sound like too much of a monster. He wondered if Bulma had filled her son in on the truth about his father yet, or if Trunks still wondered…

Gohan couldn't help but feel, as he watched Vegeta scowling menacingly, that perhaps Trunks was better off not knowing his father at all, rather then having to deal with the knowledge that Vegeta really didn't seem to care about him in the slightest. Not once had Vegeta asked about his only child's welfare, and he showed no emotion whatsoever when King Kai had graciously informed them of Trunks' defeat of the androids.

He'd have to ask Trunks how he'd managed it…

Gohan's eyes widened suddenly. Was he really thinking as though… as though he was sure he would get to go back to the lower realms? To perhaps have the chance to see Trunks and Bulma again. Considering Trunks too was a Super Saiyan, maybe he could be of some use. No doubt his father had already thought of that.

But then again, that would mean reuniting father and son, if Vegeta won on the finals.

Gohan snorted inwardly. Like there was anyone, except Goku, who could stop Vegeta when he really wanted something.

Suddenly, his father's voice interrupted Gohan's thoughts. "The fights over, you'd better warm up Gohan. You're up next… King Kai said to tell you not to look into Caterpi's eyes. Ok? Something about a special ability…"

Gohan nodded, "Right dad, wish me luck!"

"You won't need it" Goku grinned.

Smiling bashfully, Gohan stepped onto the platform and faced his opponent. A large caterpillar-like creature that stood at least two foot taller then himself with oddly round… enchanting eyes…

Gohan blinked hard and shook his head as he fell into a defensive position, _'Don't look into his eyes, remember!'_

"Are you ready!?" called the announcer enthusiastically. The crowd roared, obviously not put off by the fact that so far most of the fights had been somewhat… anticlimactic.

"Begin!"

As Gohan tensed his body in preparation for attack, his mind seemed to take over as a slightly familiar feeling over took him. Caterpi was no challenge, that he seemed to know instinctively. But for some reason, he couldn't stop the sudden blood rush that heated his body, strengthened his muscles and told his mind to focus on only one thing.

Victory.

This sudden change in the half Saiyan seemed to occur in the blink of an eye, and only two people appeared to have noticed it, aside from Gohan himself. Goku and Vegeta stood apart from each other, but both sensed the sudden shift in the young man whom they observed fighting skilfully. Goku cocked his head, a flicker of concern on his features. His son was a gentle soul, as was he. But unlike his father, Gohan was reluctant to pursue strength and power, even to use it for the sake of good. The sudden appearance of such… aggression… brought out conflicted emotions within Goku as something in his mind seemed to be telling him to be cautious.

Vegeta only smirked and wandered lazily over to Goku's side. "It's about time he accepted his Saiyan nature" he said lowly, "The fool was only making things harder for himself, acting like a weakling _human_ all his life".

Goku frowned, eyeing the man with an unnatural look of seriousness, "What do you mean?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest, looking up at his fellow Saiyan with a look of irritation, "Don't tell me you didn't feel that just then? It's quite simple. The suppression of his natural desires for carnage and violence, his Saiyan blood in other words, can only build up within him until he chooses to unleash it. You can feel it now, simmering beneath the surface. You're lucky he has to much self-control…"

Goku frowned as he caught the sound of resentment in Vegeta's words. Was this true? Had Gohan's mixed nature been a curse to him?

… and did that make him… dangerous?

"I wouldn't worry Kakarot" Vegeta said nastily, "Gohan may finally be realising his potential, but he's still nothing compared to the likes of us"

"Yeah… for now"

The two stood in silence, almost as if separate from the sound of crowd roaring in approval at the fight before them. As they watched Gohan overcome his opponent, they remained unaware of a figure only a few feet behind them, well within ear-shot and eyeing the man in the ring with scrutiny.

Perhaps that was what she had sensed from him… just as Vegeta had said, Gohan was no ordinary warrior. There was something more there, something she'd come to be fascinated by. The last five hundred years, she'd only met warriors intent on being stronger, faster and more powerful. She'd met no one like… herself. Not until Gohan had appeared in the Otherworld. Quiet, gentle and… well, _nice_.

But then again, five years was not a long time to the likes of Sineya. She knew better then to judge people by what was on the surface alone. She had an uncanny knack of seeing what truly lay within a persons heart and soul. But with Gohan… she found herself confounded by his… uncertainty. He'd had to grow from child to man overnight, that much she was sure of. And it had left him with a void he couldn't understand, nor fill. Was it, like Vegeta said, his Saiyan nature; he desire within him to fight, to kill? The darker side of him he'd tried to ignore and forget, probably feeling ashamed for the feelings he hid even from himself?

She slid back into the small group when Gohan finally finished the fight by launching Caterpi from the ring. She could make herself as good as invisible on a whim, blending into any crowd no matter then size and avoid drawing attention to herself.

But even though Gohan couldn't see her as he joined his father, he could still sense a pair of eyes on him. It made him uneasy and a flash of irritation rose inside of him. This… scrutiny… was unlike the way his father was looking at him, nor the glare he was receiving from Vegeta or the feel of the eyes of the crowd on his face. He felt exposed. And he almost wanted to…

No. He shook his head and cleared himself of the rise of emotions in his heart. He was just… rattled from the fight. He hadn't really had to compete with anyone in a long time. It had probably brought up some unpleasant feelings about when he'd battled the androids. That had to be it. He wasn't violent by nature, he was just shaken from the adrenaline rush.

Clearing his throat he looked around. King Kai gave him the thumbs up and a large smile, which he returned shyly. The next pair of contenders where entering the ring, and he turned to watch as they prepared themselves to finish the semi-finals.

He eventually tuned out the crowd as he studied Pikkon's fighting style, making mental notes on the best way to attack and defend against him. It was a general consensus that Pikkon would indeed go through to the semi-finals, even though his opponent was putting up a good fight. Gohan was so enthralled by the battle, that he was oblivious to the glances his father was making every so often. Nor did he catch the glint of worry that appeared in Goku's eyes as he pondered on Vegeta's words.

Goku knew his son well. But he did not know his sons dormant power, or repressed nature.

His darker side.

His _Saiyan_ side.

* * *

The day had been a long one. Trunks was not a business man by nature, but when his mother began to get sick he had had no choice but to stand in for her as president of Capsule Corp. The number one institution used to organise the re-building of the world. West City and Central City had both been restored within the last six years, with various smaller towns also being repaired. It had been tough, organising new homes and work for the surviving population to fill. Medical care and education had been top priorities, though with some minor changes.

Emiko, Bulma's carer, was a part-time teacher herself. She had been in her late twenties when the androids first arrived and had had several years experience with caring for the elderly and disabled. She taught all she knew to a class twice a week to those who wanted to work as carer's for the numerous left disabled by the android attacks. Mostly, people took care of their own family. But there were some who weren't so lucky and had been left completely alone in the world.

'_Alone… just like me'_

Trunks shook his head at the thought. He wasn't alone, not like some were. He still had his mother, no matter the state of her mind. She was still there for him. Hadn't she proved as much that morning when she'd had one of her rare lucid moments.

"She's sleeping"

Trunks started and looked up from the desk he was sat at to find Emiko leaning against the doorway, dressed as she was everyday, in flat shoes, jeans and a warm jumper. She smiled at Trunks' baffled expression, "Did I interrupt something?"

"No… no… I wasn't really concentrating anyway"

Emiko's gaze fell to the thick stack of papers Trunks had set in front of him. Her eyes filled with sympathy, "Must be tough work. President of a company like this, at your age and all"

Trunks tried to shrug casually, but he couldn't help but agree with her comment. "I'm older then I seem" he said eventually.

"Everybody is these days" Emiko replied grimly.

A silent understanding hung between them before Emiko pushed herself from the doorframe and slung a bag over her shoulder. "Anyway, Bulma's asleep. She had plenty to eat and I helped her bath. I did my usual domestic chores, the dishwasher's still going though. You should be all set for a quiet evening"

Trunks nodded and expressed his thanks, following her to the front door under the pretence of saying goodbye, when really he was desperate to escape the office he'd been sat in since lunch.

"Have a good weekend, call me if you need any extra help ok? I'm not busy"

"Thanks, but you should take the time to have a break" Trunks insisted, "We'll be fine".

As he closed the door and settled down once again at his desk, he found his mind wandering. The words and figures on the paper in his hands slowly blurred and became nothing but meaningless markings. Before long, his eyes slid shut and the papers he'd held in his hand floated noiselessly to the floor.

_Eyes as cold as__ ice… screaming… flashes of light and thunderous crashes that had nothing to do with the grey sky overhead… _

_He was in the middle of a street, the rain soaking him through._

_In the middle of the road in front of him was a shape…_

_Don't do it…_

_Don't look at him… not like that… not him…_

_Not Goha-_

Trunks fell from his seat with a cry and a loud thud. His breathing was short and ragged as he pushed himself upright on the ground, his eyes searching the room and half expecting to find one of _them _standing before him. Laughing at him just like they used to.

Rubbing his eyes roughly, he managed to clear his head. Some paper work had been knocked onto the floor as he'd fallen, and he began to slowly pick each piece up and place it neatly on the desk.

"Is this my life now?" he thought to himself, "Paperwork and nightmares… this isn't what I imagined…"

Seating himself back at his desk, he glanced at his watch. He'd been sleeping for a few hours and hadn't gotten nearly enough work done for the day. With a sigh filled with discontent, he fetched himself a strong coffee… and got back to work.

"If my father could see me now…" he muttered to himself. Here he was, the last of the Saiyan bloodline and lone protector of Earth… checking spreadsheets. He'd barely pushed his training as far as he'd like since returning to his own timeline, and was hardly any stronger then he had been six years ago. And though he was happy that the world was finally free from the androids, he also felt…

No. He couldn't feel that way. Not after everything that had happened. He shook his head and felt the rising shame within him. This was just how the world should be, or so he told himself. His loneliness and unrest was just a burden he had to carry silently.

Completely and utterly…

Alone.

* * *

Orginally I had this whole conversation between King Kai, Trunks and Gohan. But I scrapped it. I thought it was just too... 'blah'.

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Dragonball Z. Insert witty comment here.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The semi-finals were over, with Gohan proving to be the voctor in the ninth round, and predictably, Pikkon had indeed won the tenth and joined the others who'd qualified for the finals. Now, after a short intermission for the finalists to rest, it was time for the last five battles to take place. The finals would end with five of the entrants being victorious, not one – like traditional martial arts tournaments.

As there had been a relatively low number of contesters, there had been only twenty semi-finalists, ten finalists and therefore five winners. Though this presented a problem to Grand Kai, for he had permission to resurrect _six_ warriors.

As he watched the arena being repaired before the finals to took place, he pondered on how he would select the sixth nominee. His eyes cast themselves over the remaining finalists; many of whom were from the West Quadrant. He had to hand it to West Kai, he didn't slack off when it came to bringing the best out of his warriors.

He took a glance at the board which was covered in different coloured lines to show who was fighting who. It looked accordingly:

Round 1: Miyagi, South Quadrant vs. Sayuri, East Quadrant.

Round 2: Goku, North Quadrant vs. Onera, West Quadrant.

Round 3: Pikea, West Quadrant vs. Sineya, West Quadrant.

Round 4: Vegeta, North Quadrant vs. Torma, South Quadrant.

Round 5: Gohan, North Quadrant vs. Pikkon, West Quadrant.

He grunted low in his throat as he noticed all three Saiyans had made it through. The rumours about them were true, the power of the Super Saiyan was definitely something to be awed, even though none of the three had been forced to transform to win as of yet, he was sure it would be something spectacular to witness. He sighed and adjusted his dark glasses as he swept another glance over the group. Though all ten contenders were impressive themselves, Grand Kai was pretty certain he knew who would be victorious in the second and fourth round. The fifth however…

He sat up straight in his tall-backed chair and looked closely at two of the fighters particularly. One was standing stoic and alone, apparently meditating as he awaited the beginning of the fights. The other was looking slightly nervous, standing between his father and the Namekian who'd forfeited his own match.

If he could say so himself, he was having something of a brilliant idea.

"Are you ready to continue?" asked one of the tomato headed men.

Grand Kai nodded. Well, his idea could wait. There was no point missing out on a good fight after all.

"Alriiiiight!" called the announcer, "The finals are about to begin! Could we have the first contesters to the arena! Miyagi from the South, versus Sayuri from the East!"

His voice was met with loud shouts and thunderous applause as the two stepped onto the newly restored arena. The ten who'd been victorious stood to one side, watching intently. Whoever won the next five rounds would be going back to the lower realms, back to mortality… and to face off against one of history's greatest evils.

"This should be fun!" Goku chimed, "I mean, we're all a little more on the same level. Don't you think?"

Gohan nodded soundlessly. As he'd expected, Pikkon was his next opponent. And he couldn't help but feel a little confused that his earlier feelings of uncertainty and anxiety had been replaced by… something unnameable.

Shaking himself off, he tried to focus on the fight before him. Sayuri, though much smaller and physically weaker then Miyagi, was giving the southern fighter a hard time. Her greatest advantage was the fact that she was faster then he, allowing for her to dodge his attacks skilfully and take the few seconds he was vulnerable to launch an offence herself. Sayuri's long mane of black hair glittered alluringly as she somersaulted her way clear of a large Ki blast from Miyagi, landing gracefully on her bare feet with her guard raised. Her delicate features and slender frame were most definitely deceiving. She was certainly much stronger and more skilled then she appeared. Her fighting style was elegant and sharp, but a little flamboyant. And that was her downfall.

Miyagi had merely been toying with her before he unleashed a flurry of attacks, each growing more powerful then the last as Sayuri found it more and more difficult to dodge and parry. Slowly, she was being worn down. Gohan had to admit, Miyagi was good. He didn't rely on brute strength, but observed his opponent and used their weaknesses to his advantage. Before long, Sayuri was growing exhausted from having to constantly flip, block and jump clear of various attacks. And that was when Miyagi struck. Putting his full force into a single hit, he knocked the pale skinned woman from the ring and onto the ground at Grand Kai's feet.

"Miyagi is the winner!" called the announcer.

"At least the fights are getting more interesting" Goku said to his son, watching as Miyagi stepped from the arena and helped Sayuri to her feet. Gohan took an instant liking to the man. It was something his father would have done.

"Miyagi is the first to pass the finals! Congratulations to this courageous warrior, let's hear a cheer for the first of our warriors to be selected to go back to the lower realms and battle Jonah!"

Miyagi only responded by raising a hand to the cheering audience and bowing respectfully to the Grand Kai before backing away. He settled himself off to the side where South Kai soon joined him, looking pleased with himself.

"Next up is Goku from the North, and Onera from the West!"

Goku blinked in surprise, then smiled widely, "Oh, I forgot I was next!" he said, scratching at the back of his head a little awkwardly, "See you guys in a minute!"

"Hold on dad, that's the guy who Piccolo forfeited against" Gohan pointed out, watching as Onera crackled his knuckles loudly from the middle of the ring. He was a good foot taller then his father was, and had a stocky physique. Gohan was suddenly horribly reminded of Nappa as he examined the man. The two looked very similar as Onera was also completely bald, minus the tail and moustache of course.

"Yeah, but if I crank it up to super saiyan then this should be easy" his father said casually.

Gohan nodded in agreement. As far as he knew, his father was yet to find an adversary that he couldn't actually beat. He cast his eyes around the group as his father walked away and towards the ring. Pikea looked like he was meditating, preparing for his next fight against Sineya. Sineya herself seemed to be watching Goku raptly, and didn't even notice Gohan's lingering gaze on her lightly tanned face. Vegeta was looking impatient, as always, and Torma and Pikkon were slightly parted from the group and were watching the beginnings of the fight between Goku and Onera.

Gohan searched out the crowd for a familiar face, not really knowing why he had a sudden urge to know his friends were out there. He saw Krillen grin at him, nodding and giving him the thumbs up. Yamcha was no where to be seen, and Piccolo was standing beside Krillen. Looking as ominous and controlled as he usually did.

It was easy to see why Gohan had been so scared of him as a child; but he knew that under all the glaring, Piccolo had a softer heart then he cared to admit.

He probably had his father to blame for that. Goku had the strangest effect on people once he spent enough time around them.

Speaking of which, his father was currently effecting Onera's ability to stand without wavering dangerously on the spot. It was a slightly odd sight, as Onera, dressed in only a pair off loose black Gi pants that stood out against his light skin and emphasised his muscled physique, looked capable of crushing Goku just by falling on him.

But in the split second it took for him to come to his senses and shake his head, Goku was floating in the air behind him, both fists raised and held together as he brought them down Onera's back – knocking him out cold.

Gohan blinked in surprise, then reminded himself that his father _was _a super saiyan three. With each transformation, their natural bodies also grew stronger. So technically, Goku was as strong in his normal state as he'd been when he'd first transformed into a super saiyan. Onera hadn't stood a chance.

"I'd almost be tempted to think the warriors in Otherworld are all weaklings, save the likes of your father"

Gohan jumped and turned to find Sineya at his side. How had she done that without him noticing!?

"Well, dad's always enjoyed a good fight. He spends all his time training you know"

Sineya nodded soundlessly and stretched slightly. It was her turn next, but she looked as calm as ever. Gohan was tempted to ask her what she thought of her opponent… and just how strong she really was, but he didn't get the chance as Goku appeared in front of him, looking a little disheartened.

"Aww, this tournament's really not what I expected" he said unhappily.

"What do you expect! All the older, more experienced fighters, opted not to compete" came King Kai's nasal voice as he joined the three of them.

"Why would they do that?" Goku asked, genuinely surprised by King Kai's revelation.

Sineya slid away from them, only noticed by Gohan as she left and headed for the ring. He turned his attention back to King Kai as the announcer began to speak again.

"Well, I guess some of them might have been around in Jonah's time. In fact, I've been speaking to a few who actually died fighting his armies. But just because a warrior can be selfless and brave, doesn't mean they don't also feel fear"

"You mean, they're scared of fighting Jonah?" Goku questioned.

King Kai shrugged, "That, and this place is a number one holiday resort. I can see why people wouldn't want to leave, can't you?"

"I guess…" Goku replied half-heartedly.

"Anyway" continued King Kai, "We should watch this battle. It's good to understand how your comrades fight you know, you'll be working with these people. Get to know them… and don't let the competitiveness between the Quadrants interfere with your objective, Ok"

"You sound like you're sure we'll be the ones going back North Kai" Gohan said quietly, so the few standing around them couldn't overhear. King Kai shrugged in response, but Gohan still saw the gleam in his eye that told him of the Kai's secret confidence.

He sighed and turned to the ring.

Pikea's long white robe fluttered around his ankles. His chest was slightly bared as the material parted at the middle to drape over his shoulders and down his back, somewhat like a cloak. Sineya was already calculating in her mind just how to take this guy out. His pale eyes glittered with challenge. They were both of the West Quadrant, and both similar in skill. Ultimately, this would be a battle of will. Who wanted to win the most?

The announcer called for the battle to begin, and Pikea reacted immediately, leaping high into the air and coming down behind Sineya to attack from behind. She'd anticipated such an attack, knowing Pikea for his sneakier moves. Spinning on the spot, she lifted one leg and kicked out, hitting him hard on the side. He stumbled to the left, dangerously close to the edge of the ring before he steadied himself and flipped backwards to put some space between him and his opponent.

The two stood for a second, each eyeing the other and waiting for the chance to attack. Sineya wasn't using the same technique as she had in her earlier fight. She knew Pikea had observed her style and would have planned his offensive with that in mind. She had to vary her attacks and modify her stances so he couldn't predict her movements.

He, on the other hand, hadn't thought to change his methods at all. Sineya had the upper hand. She knew how his mind and body worked, and was able to anticipate his movements by the slight changes in his stance. She blocked and parried, letting Pikea wear himself down by unleashing attacks that he just couldn't land.

Unfortunately, she hadn't counted on Pikea being able to figure out her plan as quickly as he did. He feigned a round-house kick, and as Sineya leant back to avoid it he dipped his body low to the ground and took her legs out from beneath her. She fell to the ground. Hard. A small gasp told Pikea she'd been winded by the attack, and for a moment she remained motionless on the ground as she tried to come to her senses.

She didn't catch the look on Gohan's face when she barely avoided being crushed beneath Pikea's foot as he attempted to break her ribs. She rolled to the side, stopping on her front, and pushed herself up. Pikea hadn't moved fast enough to turn completely as she spun on the spot and kicked out, hitting him hard between the shoulder blades.

He stumbled and cried out in shock and pain. But she didn't stop. With another blow, this time to his lower back, he fell face forwards… and landed painfully on the ground outside the ring.

"Sineya is the winner! She joins Miyagi and Goku as the third resurrectionee!"

The crowd cheered, and Gohan saw Krillen wink at him knowingly. The demi-saiyan couldn't help the slight flush of his cheeks as he looked away. Sineya was now stood beside Goku and Miyagi in front of Grand Kai. Her arms were crossed tightly over her chest and her eyes were fixed unseeingly on some point in front of her. Gohan frowned. She almost looked… a little displeased that she had won. He knew she hadn't wanted to enter at first… but if she didn't want to go back to the lower realms she could have just thrown the fight.

"And for the next round, Vegeta of the North versus Torma of the South!"

Before Gohan could even blink, Vegeta was standing in the middle of the ring looking extremely agitated. He probably thought the entire tournament beneath him, that it was nothing more then a waste of his time. And somewhere deep within Gohan's mind, he kind of agreed. The competition so far had been… laughable.

Vegeta didn't waste his time on his opponent, a being who looked like an overgrown mosquito. Torma had strong body armour that shone brightly, completely unmarred by his previous battles.

Vegeta shattered the entire left side of his shell, exposing what looked like black, marshmallow-like muscles. Even from his place on the sidelines, Gohan could make out Vegeta's superior smirk as he aimed for the exposed flesh with a Ki blast. Torma cried out in pain, unable to fully block the attack. His side was smouldering as he staggered backwards to avoid a round-house kick aimed at his head.

Vegeta stood lightly on his toes, fists raised to attack once more. He knew he had won. Torma was at a huge disadvantage with his armour broken and one side exposed. He could only block and attack with his right side now, and it proved not to be enough as Vegeta leapt forward and took a swing at his right side, aiming for his ribs. Torma raised an arm to block the move and turned slightly, but he just wasn't quick enough to stop Vegeta's next kick on his left side. Falling to the ground in a crumpled heap, he raised his good arm and motioned to the announcer.

"Torma forfeits the match! Vegeta is the winner!"

The Saiyan Prince looked down on his opponent as though he were about to spit on him. "Pathetic" Gohan overheard him hiss.

"And now it's time for the final round, Gohan of the North vs. Pikkon of the West!"

Gohan couldn't help but look to where Grand Kai sat, his chin resting on one hand, watching closely as he and Pikkon stepped onto the slightly cracked arena. He glanced down to where the four who'd already fought and won where also watching; his father was smiling widely, waving slightly and giving him and encouraging wink. Vegeta looked bored and was looking agitatedly around the stands where the crowd sat, roaring in delight as Saiyan opposed… whatever race Pikkon was from. Miyagi seemed to be meditating, ignoring his surroundings. Sineya… she was looking at Gohan in a way he'd never noticed before, on any woman's face. Her light blue eye seemed to twinkle up at him with tense anticipation and something… heated.

Suddenly feeling a burst of confidence, Gohan turned to face his silent opponent. Pikkon looked as cool and calm as ever, but his eyes were dark with apprehension and careful calculation. Pikkon was one of the oldest, strongest warriors in Otherworld. Perhaps the only force that could be a true challenge to him, was that of a Super Saiyan.

Goku's hand fell to his side as his son turned away to face his opponent. He glanced down the line, past Vegeta's scowling face and Miyagi's silent form, to the woman standing with her arms crossed tightly under her breasts. He frowned slightly, glancing back to his son who looked… almost unrecognisable.

Gohan's body slid into a perfect stance as he waited to begin. Goku couldn't find a fault on him. He cocked his head to the side and scanned the crowd for a certain green-skinned warrior. He located him beside Krillen – who seemed to be taking bets from those around him – and reached out with his mind.

"_Piccolo… can you hear me?" _

"_You see it to?" _came the Namek's rumbling voice, penetrating Goku's mind easily.

The Saiyan flinched, he'd never quite got the hang on telepathy regardless of King Kai's many attempts to teach him.

"_Gohan seems so… confident, almost like he's enjoying this"_

From the distance he was at, Goku could just make out Piccolo's bemused expression.

"_I thought you would welcome this change" _he said.

"_Maybe… but something feels wrong. He's sending out some kind of… bad vibe"_

"_Hm. Perhaps it's a Saiyan thing, now Gohan's an adult…"_

"_I'd have to ask Vegeta about that. I never bothered to learn about the Saiyans. But I know I never went through anything like this"_

Goku could have sworn he heard Piccolo chuckle mentally before the Namek replied, _"I don't know about that Goku. I've seen you when you take your training to the most intense levels, and when you fought Frieza… you have a similar aura to Vegeta when you actually start to take a fight seriously"_

"Goku's eyebrows shot up at Piccolo's comment, _"Me? Like Vegeta!?"_

"_We're all warriors Goku. We've each seen bloodshed, and even been the cause of it in some instances. But remember what Gohan's been through. He'll never be the same young boy we last saw on Earth"_

"_I guess you've got a point" _Goku conceded, _"But this is sure going to be a heck of a fight! Maybe Pikkon can push Gohan through to the next level!"_

Piccolo cut off the telepathic link with a tut of exasperation. Goku would never change. Even the most serious situations are lost on his short-attention span.

But with their conversation in mind, Piccolo focused on the fight which was about to begin, and found himself wondering just who would be the better candidate to return to the lower realms.

The same thoughts were also passing through Grand Kai's mind as he watched the two stand off at opposite ends of the ring. At the announcer's signal, the fight began. And the two of them disappeared in a hazy flash of Ki, each determined to land the first blow.

* * *

_Elsewhere in the Universe..._

The planet had long ago been abandoned. Its inhabitants travelling out to distant planets to avoid the predication long ago written in the stone wall of their Holy Temple.

_He is coming._

_Let all those who oppose him fall before his might, and cower in light of his power._

_He is coming._

_The one to bring a new universe into creation._

_He is coming._

_The destroyer of All._

When the words had appeared one hundred years ago, accompanied by plague's, droughts and storms of an horrendous magnitude, the people who'd long ago worshipped at the temple began to fear what was hidden inside.

To some, it would appear as only a hollow building. Made only holy by those who believed it so. But to the enlightened, it was the very place where _he_ would be reborn. Jonah. To lead the worthy into paradise, a Utopia for his followers.

But, the faith that had once been so strong began to crumble after the people's suffering only increased as time went on. Soon, it was a shared belief that Jonah was not meant to bring them prosperity, but misery and torment. Only a few remained, passing on the legacy to their children who now circled the temple – the only building left standing on a planet made of ash.

The sky was black, as it ever was. No sun shone on the planet, it's heat coming only from the twin moons that reflected light from the many stars surrounding them. The temple stood atop the tallest mountain, stairs a mile long stretching into the darkness below.

Thirteen stood around the temple, dressed only in red robes, the naked feet covered in dirt. Their eyes shone brightly, too brightly for any living creature. They were blind. But they could sense the power emanating from the shrine they had protected their entire lives, as had their ancestors.

"Now is the dawn of a new era" spoke the largest of the thirteen robed figured, "After countless years, we have suffered, and we have endured. Now, Our Lord and Master, rise! Rise and eradicate the filth of the universe and make it pure for the true believers!"

Out of the darkness, a light shone from the temple. The figures could not see the light, only feel its heat as it grew and stretched; illuminating the dead lands and shaming the stars above with its intensity.

"_He is come. He is come. He is come"_

The group chanted over and over, their voices growing with each spoken word. The first to speak rose his arms high to the heaven and bellowed loud enough for the gods themselves to hear.

"Jonah! Arise and slay the unworthy!"

With a sound like lightening, energy shot from the mans body. It swirled like mist around his quivering form before seeping into the temple itself. The twelve stopped chanting, gazing in disbelief as their leaders robes fluttered to the ground… and ash scattered on the wind where his body should have lain.

"It is a curse!" cried one of them.

"He means to kill us all!"

"We are unworthy! Heathen, who among us had broken the sacred laws!"

Some of the group fled, others scuffled, each blaming the other for the failed rising. That is, until another crack of lightening stopped them all, and their life force was pulled from their body and sucked into the temple. Ash lifted in the breeze and followed the same path as the energy. Within the temple, inside the sarcophagus made of gems and white stone, the energy and ash melded together and began to take shape.

Outside, clouds gathered over the mountain. Acid rain fell onto the ground, hissing and eroding the stone steps. Lightening flashed and the wind picked up to such a speed, rocks were thrown across the ground. Their was no living creature left to witness The Rising. And Jonah, naked but fully formed, broke through the walls of his temple… and stepped into the midst of the storm. Raising both arms to the black sky, he saw the stars disappear from view as clouds and dust filled the sky overhead.

He opened his mouth, and cried out. The bellow seemed to make the very ground beneath him shake with fear as the man fell into a fit of maniacal laughter.

Jonah was finally free. And the universe would soon fall to its knees before him.

* * *

I was going to have Jonah turn up a lot later then this. But it's more fun this way grin

Disclaimer: Seriously? Do I have to? Fine. I own no rights to Dragonball Z. None at all.


End file.
